Victors
Victors are previous tributes in Hunger Games that have won the Games that they played in by outliving the other twenty-three (or sometimes more due to Quarter Quells or Fifth Festives) tributes. Six months after the Hunger Games are over the victor of those Games will go on the Victory Tour. On the Victory Tour, the victor will make an appearance in every district and the Capitol. They start in District 12 and go down to District 1 but they skip their home district. After they go through eleven districts they have a party in the Capitol where they are personally welcomed by the president. After the Capitol the tribute goes to their home district where the Capitol throws a large feast and party. Known Victors #Lyssa Samuels - District 8 #Toland Smith - District 2 #Lorelei Fields - District 12 #Surge Jameson - District 3 #Palmer Voight - District 2 #Flax Kendricks - District 8 #Glare Marshall - District 1 #Cheren Oakmond - District 7 #Mags Cohen - District 4 #Grimsley Maycomb - District 11 #Wickstrom Reed - District 9 #Lapisa Vincent - District 1 #Electra Tomlinson - District 4 #Lucian Jenerson - District 8 #Olympia Castro - District 2 #Flannery Carter - District 6 #Woof Casino - District 8 #Krestin Campbell - District 4 #Daisy-May Summers - District 11 #Beryl Warner - District 4 #Favion Westbrook - District 4 #Onyx McClaire - District 1 #Marlon Berumen - District 4 #Cordia LaMarc - District 3 #Roark Montanum - District 2 #Tessa Underwood - District 5 #Maylene Indigo - District 6 #Byron Desmond - District 11 #Sonya Bancroft - District 8 #Burgh Cessario - District 10 #Harva Kane - District 9 #Lowry Cedar - District 7 #Seeder Howell - District 11 #Cobalt Carmichael - District 1 #Beetee Latier - District 3 #Fantina Gaston - District 2 #Aquilon Northrup - District 4 #Wiress Harford - District 3 #Gretalynn McIver - District 5 #Amethyst Beauregard - District 1 #Volkner Reddik - District 3 #Icelus Freight - District 6 #Blight Timberlake - District 7 #Quoila Henries - District 5 #Chaff Mitchell - District 11 #Torra Redmond - District 2 #Silver Portensen - District 1 #Brutus Gerondale - District 2 #Langley Hoffman - District 11 #Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 #Poppy Petalburg - District 9 #Dromeda Enderby - District 10 #Louis LaHaye - District 9 #Shyne Seraphim - District 1 #Heliquo Solion - District 5 #Skyla Destin - District 6 #Dazzle Huntley - District 1 #Cecelia Sanchez - District 8 #Chattle Loving - District 10 #Lyme Larentia - District 2 #Divine Tassles - District 1 #Enobaria Braxton - District 2 #Gloss Juventas - District 1 #Cashmere Juventas - District 1 #Finnick Odair - District 4 #Bitty Parker - District 5 #Raven Williamson - District 2 #Laurania Zane - District 10 #Alexandria Capulet - District 1 #Annie Cresta - District 4 #Johanna Mason - District 7 #Dash Michaels - District 6 #Hercules Marshall - District 1 #Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark - District 12 #Enobaria Braxton - District 2 Category:Victors